Music of my heart
by rian.nicole
Summary: Rory and Logan have songs going through their heads. Will they be singing the same tune soon?
1. Like We Never Loved At All

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING NO SONGS OR CHARACTERS

This is set 6 months after her graduation.

Rory's POV

She was leaving her apartment complex, going to her coffee shop. She heard his laugh. She knew it was his laugh; she could pick it out of a crowd. Lo and behold, she heard his laugh; she also heard Rose, Jules, Steph, Collin, & Finn with him. She knew he saw her, but he quickly turned away and continued his conversation, never mentioning her since they didn't turn around. She stopped and stared, watched him walk away. She turned around, went back home, grabbed her laptop, pulled "Like We Never Loved At All" by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw on YouTube and cried for hours.

Logan's PO

He knew it was her. He saw her eyes, the eyes that could stop a brick house. He felt like chasing her down, grabbing her and kissing her. Then, he decided that she was the one who said no, she was the one who turned him down. This was the first time in 6 months he was able to laugh. _Wow she looks beautiful…_ He didn't want any of them to see her though. So he acted like he didn't see her. He continued his conversation like nothing was different.

Later that night however…

Rory POV

How could he do that? How could he act like there was no history, like we weren't in love for 3-years? Rory drank. She drank more than she had drank in the 6 months that they were apart. She grabbed her phone and found his phone number under MAC (Master & Commander).

_How could you act like I meant nothing to you for 3 years? You didn't even nod to me or acknowledge me whatsoever! I love you, Logan. I am still so in love with you. I haven't moved on whatsoever and it hurts to see you having fun without me. We could have continued dating for a year or so until we got everything in our lives situated. I'm guessing that you are over me. If you aren't though, answer me. Please! _

_~Ace_

Logan's POV

He got home, poured himself a double scotch, and turned on his stereo. The first song to come on was "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatt. That was the first time he had seen any of the girls since the breakup. It hurt so much to see them. He hadn't see much of Collin or Finn either. All he could think of when he saw them was the times they had all spent together. The 7 Musketeers they called themselves. Then his phone went off…His heart soared when her saw that. He knew he had to do something right then and now. He looked at his clock. It was 4:30 AM. Rory would be getting up in a couple of hours. She would start out with a poptart and coffee. He went to the flower shop closest to his store. He knew he had to get lillies, which were her favorite flowers. He saw this card, on the front of it was a tower...all the front said was You can live 100 years without living a minute. He knew that was the card for her.

Rory's POV

The next morning, she remembered sending the message, looked at her phone, and saw there was no response. She cried. She had to compose herself because she had a staff meeting in 45 minutes. She got up, took a shower, and got dressed. She was going to leave and saw something at her feet.

_Ace_

_You're all I want. You're all I need. I'm nothing without you. I laughed last night for the first time in 6 months and it was the hardest thing to laugh without you under my arms or holding my hands. You are all I ever think of, all I ever dream of. If you'll take me back, I'll be waiting. _

_Mac_

Rory got her cell phone out and started to call him. She suddenly heard the song "Better Than Me" by Nickelback playing outside her door…


	2. She Said Yes

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO SONGS OR CHARACTERS!

Rory got her cell phone out and started to call him. She suddenly heard the song "Better Then Me" by Nickelback playing outside her door…

She opened the door to see Logan standing outside, holding a cup of coffee. He put the coffee down and grabbed her and kissed her. She felt her heart soar. She knew that she was in love with him, hadn't stopped loving him. She had been in love with him since they were at the 1st Life or Death event. She held his hand and felt her heart soar.

Logan POV:

He knew when his phone rang that that was his future wife calling him. He had a different ring in his pocket. He was going to ask her the proper way. He was going to get her alone. Talk to her first. He didn't plan on him taking his breath away and not thinking. He grabbed her and kissed her, kissed her like they were about to die. The next thing he realized was that he was on one knee... "Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, will you marry me? I have spent these past 6 months not wanting to move. I spent the 3 years before that, falling deeper and deeper in love with you. You were my first girlfriend and I want you to be my last. You were the first one to have my heart and I will never get it back because I don't want anyone to have it. I want you to be the mother of our children. I want you sitting next to me in the nursing home. I want the last thought of my night to be of how lucky I am that I get to hold you each and every day. I want the first thing I see to be you. Please, do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Logan Huntzberger."

Rory's POV

She couldn't breathe. The first thing that came into her mind was that she was scared, but then she thought for another second and thought, if she said no, she would probably leave her and never return and that scared her more than marriage. She looked at him with tears in her eyes…

Them together

"What is she thinking…I'm getting nervous…I shouldn't have done this…we haven't seen each other in months…Oh God I screwed up. If she says no…

"Logan," Rory started "I just want to make sure that you mean everything you're saying. I love you but I want to make sure that you're not just saying this because you're afraid that I'll run…"

"Rory," Logan said, "I want you to be my wife. Whether it be 3 hours, days, weeks, years, decades from now. I want you to be Mrs. Huntzberger more than anything. I know it feels like I'm rushing and maybe I am, but I know what I want, I know what you want…don't you want that?"

"Logan. Yes. Yes, yes, yes…a million times yes. I love you so much and don't ever want to let you go again."

"Ace, you have just made me the happiest person in New York, hell the United States."

"…Do I get my ring…" Rory asked sheepishly.

Logan POV:

The only song going through his head at that moment was She Said Yes

She moved into my old apartment  
>thats how we got this whole thing started<br>she called and said that i had mail waiting there for me,  
>I told her that Id come and get it<br>how could i know in just a minute  
>that id be standing face to face with my own destiny<p>

ohh and we sat there talkin just like we were old friends  
>and ohh i asked her can i see u again<p>

chorus:  
>she said yes<br>and i said wow  
>and she said when<br>and i said how about right now  
>love cant wait<br>then i asked if she believed in fate  
>she said yes<p>

the days flew by just like a fast train  
>and nothing else has been on my brain<br>except the thought of how she makes me  
>the man i wanna be<br>and she's the one i want for a million reasons  
>loving her its just like breathing<br>its easy and it obvious  
>she was made for me<p>

ohh the it happend one night looking in her eyes  
>ohh and i popped the question<br>and much to my suprise..

so we called the precher, family, and friends  
>and nothing been the same since<p> 


	3. Fall For You

"I have to call my boss. I'm going to let him know that I can't make it in today." Logan said mater-of-factly. "After that I am going to call Honor, Collin, Finn, Steph, Jules, & Rose and let them know to come over to my place and let them know the good news. We'll go out and celebrate! How does that sound Ace?"

"That sounds great Mac. While you're doing that I'm going to call my mom. Tomorrow is Friday; do you want to come to Friday night dinner? We have them bi-monthly now instead of weekly. You know that my grandparents are going to flip. Do we want to tell them that we are engaged or just that we're back together?"

"I want to tell the whole world that I am back with the love of my life. I want to shout from the rooftop 'I am back with the most beautiful woman in the world. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore is mine forever' pretty much sums up what I want to say. I want to tell everyone that I am going to make you mine for the rest of time; that you are going to be the mother of my children and the person that I race in wheelchairs with down the home of our nursing home."

"Logan, I love you so much."

"And I love you Ace."

"Okay let's make our phone calls. I'm probably going to call a couple of friends and have them meet up with us. I'm going to call Paris & Doyle. They've been a big help. They helped me get this place on a month by month lease."

"That's fine Ace. Whatever you want."

Logans POV

After calling his boss telling him he wouldn't make it in and that he would explain it on Monday because he was taking Friday off as well. He called Collin and Finn and told them to meet at the pub around the block from his apartment tonight at 7. He decided he was going to make it a surprise that they were back together. He knew that they missed their reporter girl. He told them to call Steph, Julies, and Rose too. He couldn't wait to see them all.

He saw that she was done making her phone calls, she was calling in for the rest of the week too, he grabbed her. He pulled his iPod out of his pocket and turned on a song that every time he listened to, made him think of her.

Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
>Could it be that we have been this way before<br>I know you don't think that I am trying...  
>I know you're wearing thin down to the core<p>

But hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night that i will fall for you<br>Over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<br>Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear its true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>You're impossible to find<p>

This is not what I intended  
>I always swore to you I'd never fall apart<br>You always thought that I was stronger  
>I may have failed<br>But I have loved you from the start

Oh, But hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<br>Over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<br>Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>It's impossible<p>

So breathe in so deep  
>Breathe me in<br>I'm yours to keep  
>And hold onto your words<br>'Cause talk is cheap  
>And remember me tonight<br>When you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
>Over again<br>Don't make me change my mind  
>Or I won't live to see another day<br>I swear it's true  
>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<p>

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
>Over again<br>Don't make me change my mind  
>Or I won't live to see another day<br>I swear it's true  
>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<br>You're impossible to find

He danced with her to that song. He held her like he was going to never let go.

Rory POV

Rory called her mom. She was excited. She knew that her daughter wasn't herself without him. She was right in saying no at that moment because she needed to be on her own, but she had since then quit the bus and moved back to New York to get a job at one of the smaller newspapers. She had been reclusive and didn't talk to anyone much. She saw Lane once in a while, only when Lorelai called Lane when Rory was home. She was miserable. She cried all the time but was too prideful to call Logan. Lorelai was just about to call him when she called her and said that she was back with him.

She then called Lane and told her the great news and asked her to meet her at the bar around the corner of Logan's place. Lane was so excited and said that she was going to so be there.

After that she called Paris and all Paris said was she knew it was going to happen. She invited her and Doyle to the bar and they said that they would try to make it.

After she hung up the phone, Logan grabbed her and they danced. They danced like they have never danced before. She was so in love with him and can't imagine her life without him in it, without his arms around her.

"So are Collin and Finn excited? I haven't received a call from them." Rory said.

"Well I thought you could be a surprise" Logan said. "I could meet them in the bar with a smile on my face and when they ask the reason, you could pop out of the crowd. Then we can tell them that we're engaged or dating whatever you want to tell them. We should probably get that down. I don't care what you want to say."

"I want to say that we are going to be together until we die. I want to say that I was stupid 6 months ago and we made it right."


	4. You and Me

I don't own any of the characters. If I did, Logan and Rory would have gotten married!

About 3 hours later Logan went back to his apartment so he could shower, change, and get ready for the night. He hoped that it would be great. He knew that Collin and Finn weren't too happy that Rory said no. He never mentioned to them though that it was him who walked away, that she wanted to stay together. He loved her. That was all that should have mattered. He called Collin.

"Collin just wanted to make sure that we were still on for tonight."

"Yeah dude. We're on our way and we've got your blackbook ready."

"No. No blackbook. I don't want anyone tonight. You'll see why when you get to the bar."

"Ah, did you meet someone? You seemed a lot happier when you called earlier."

"You'll see when you get here."

"Later dude."

Good that was taken care of. He knew that they were thinking they knew best for him. They thought that he should be over her by now. He couldn't blame them. He possibly should have but what they didn't get is that he would never be over Rory. Even if they hadn't gotten back together, he would have never fully been over her. They spent 3 years together. She was his one and only girlfriend and he liked that she was the only one he loved, the only one he ever would love.

It was 615 so he decided to call Rory to see if she was almost ready.

"Hey beautiful, how are you?"

"Hey Logie. Miss you already. This time apart has made it harder and harder for me to leave you."

"First off, you are the only one allowed to call me Logie so please don't call me that in front of Collin or Finn because you know they will call me that. Next, why don't we think about moving in together? I mean, it's not like we haven't lived together before and I hate leaving you too."  
>"I don't know. I mean, are we ready to? I love you too but will it be too much? We still have to talk about what happened in between the time we were apart."<p>

'Okay. We'll talk tomorrow. Tonight though, we celebrate. I am so happy that we're back together that I am going to tell everyone I see."

"Love you Mac. See you in a bit. Hey am I meeting you here or what?"

"Well open your door and you'll see."

Rory opened the door and saw he was outside his door holding flowers. She jumped into his arms and he held her.

"Come on Ace we have to go. Everyone is waiting."

"Okay. Just to let you know Paris, Doyle, and Lane are meeting us there."  
>"That's fine. Let's go. So how are we going to do this? Since this is a surprise, we don't want them to see Lane, Doyle, and Paris there. They would know something was up."<br>"Well, how about you go in and say guys I have a surprise and want you to see her. Then I'll run in and give my favorite Australian a hug. Do they hate me? I really need to know this first."  
>"Ace, no one could ever hate you. They just don't like seeing me the way I was. We'll get into it tomorrow but it wasn't pretty."<p>

"I'm so sorry Mac. I wish I didn't say no. I wish I chased after you when you walked away."

"Baby, none of that matters now. All that matters is that we're back together and we love each other. We're here now. Okay. You walk in to the left. I see them at the bar."

Logan POV

"Hey guys!"

"Logan! Buttercup! I've missed you. Where have you been? I have all these redheads and am willing to share them with you." Finn said

"No he was supposed to bring someone with him. I had his blackbook and offered to call one of them." Collin said.

"Well actually she's coming in a minute. You'll see who it is. Guys, I am so happy now."  
>"Oh my god! Rory!" Steph shouted.<p>

"Steph, you ruined the surprise! I was going to scare Finn here." Rory said

"Love, You're the one who brought our young ones smile back. I should have known." Finn said

"Reporter girl, I have one question before I get happy that you're here." Collin said seriously. "Are you back for good or are we going to have to pick the pieces up again after you get scared"

He noticed people getting mad at him and Rory interjected.

"No guys that is a valid question. If I were in your shoes, i would be asking the same thing. Collin, I'm in it for the long haul. I said yes. I was stupid for saying no last time. I was miserable and lost without him. I thought that being married to him would stop my life. Yet, I couldn't do anything without him. I was so hurt and sad. When he walked away and said no to long distance, I thought my life was over."

"Wait, he walked away?" Steph said. "Logan, you didn't mention that part."

"Guys, if situations were reversed, I would have walked away too."

"Okay guys. Everything seems to be in order besides one thing." Collin said. "Well two actually. One Reporter Girl, life hasn't seemed right without you. I hope you realize that Logan wasn't the only one who missed you. When you left, our sister left. That's one big thing in the LDB, we're family. When you were gone, our sister was gone and life wasn't right. I wanted to call you multiple times to hang out or to vent, but I couldn't. Please don't go again."

"Awe Collin, I had no clue you felt that way. I missed you guys too, all of you and your crazy ways."

"The second thing, their hands are empty. That is rule number 1 of this group; never have an empty hand or drink. Barkeep, let's get another round to celebrate our sisters homecoming."  
>"Here here!" They all said in unison.<p>

Rory turned around to get the drinks and her eyes got as round as saucers. "Marty? Is that you? Seriously? How long have you been in New York?"

"Marty?" Logan asked. "Man, let's all have margaritas, Marty here can make a kick ass one."

"I don't know I kind of want an upside down tequila slammer with a twist." Rory said laughing.

"Mate." Finn said. "When a beautiful Shelia such as our young Rory says something to you, you don't just blow her off, you talk to her. Or are you too good for us?"

"No I'm not, I'm just busy." Marty answered.

Everyone looked around at the bar that was dead besides their group and another one that was against the wall.

"Whatever. I was just being nice to you Marty." Rory said. "I'm sorry that I didn't choose you but you don't have to be an asshole. Lane is here, I'll be back guys."

Logan POV

"Marty, do you have a problem with us? With any of us? If so, we can take our business elsewhere but I can tell you your boss won't be happy because we drink heavy and tip heavier. It's up to you."

"No I don't. I was just taken back." Marty said. "I'm sorry. Don't leave. First round is on me."

Rory POV

"Lane! I'm so happy to see you. Zack you came too! That's great! I am so excited."

"Rory! Are you sure you want to be here? Look who is at the bar…or wait. Are you two back together? Oh my god! You are back together aren't you?"

"Yes, we got back together yesterday. I saw him walking on the street laughing and acting like his life was perfect without me. So I text him and asked if I meant anything to him or what. He never answered so I thought he was completely over me and didn't want anything to do with me ever again. I woke up that morning and found a note under my door saying how he missed me and loved me and wanted me back. So I called him and he was waiting outside my door."

"Awe. That is the most romantic story I have ever heard. I knew you two would be back together soon. I just knew it. Lorelei did too."

"Come on, let's go back. Hey babe."

Logan and Rory kissed and everyone looked at them jealous of all the love they shared. The bar speakers started playing You and Me by Lifehouse and Logan started dancing with Rory.

What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<p>

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
>I'm tripping on words<br>You've got my head spinning  
>I don't know where to go from here<p>

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

There's something about you now  
>I can't quite figure out<br>Everything she does is beautiful  
>Everything she does is right<p>

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>and me and all other people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

What day is it?  
>And in what month?<br>This clock never seemed so alive


	5. Truly Madly Deeply

Last place we were: Gilmore Movie night was about to begin.

DISCLAIMER:  
>I DO NOT OWN GIMORE GIRLS! I wish I did. If so…Logan and Rory would have gotten married 3<p>

Everyone had a great night together and then Rory and Logan went back to his place so they could spend the first night together alone.

The next morning Logan woke up with a smile on his face as he looked over at Rory. He realized how lucky he was to wake up to her every morning and he took advantage of that while they were together. He decided that now he wasn't going to take advantage of this.

Logan got out of bed and started some coffee; Gilmore Girls in the morning without coffee is a horrible idea. He made the coffee, got some breakfast ready for her, and brought it to her in bed. He laid it next to her and went to make a phone call.

"Hey baby brother. How are you doing?" Honor said.

"Great sis. Miss you. How are you and Josh doing?"

"We're doing well. You see happy. Is there a reason? What's her name? Oh my gosh, it's Rory? It's Rory isn't it. You have the I have the world in my hands voice and you haven't had that in months!"

"Yes. It's Rory. We got back together a couple of days ago. I wanted you to hear it from me instead of around. "

"I'm so happy for you baby brother. I have news for you too. Josh & I are going to have a baby."

"Oh my…that is so great! But I have to go sis. Rory is getting up. Love you and tell Josh congrats."

"Love you too baby brother. Let's get lunch soon."

"Okay. I'll let you know when we're near Hartford."

"Bye Logan."

"Bye Honor."

During that time Rory called her grandma and told her she wasn't feeling well and was going to skip Friday Night Dinner this week but would make it up by being there next weekend. She was upset but understood.

"Hey Ace. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great. I love waking up next to you."

"I love it more. So hun, when are we going to have 'the talk'?

"I think we should have it now. I have coffee in me and I'm relaxed."

"I just don't want another bridesmaid's incident; I want you to know the jist of what happened."

"Same with me, I want you to know what happened."

"I'll start out." Logan said. "I was miserable without you. I drank. I drank myself into oblivion. I drank 2 days straight, ended up calling Collin & Finn over, told them I was going to find you, and then I passed out. The next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital with Honor, Mom, Dad, Collin, Steph, Finn, & Rose all over me crying. My heart skipped a few beats and they all thought I died. That was about 4 months ago. That is why Collin was so worried about us yesterday. He's like my brother and he doesn't want anything else to happen to me."

"Oh my God, Logan, why didn't you call me? I would have been there for you in a heartbeat." Rory said. "I wasn't good either. I didn't show up to campaign trail like I was supposed to. I hid out at Grandma and Grandpa's townhouse for 2 weeks. I didn't eat much, I didn't drink too much coffee, I had a lot of vodka. That is where Paris stepped in and really helped me. She came over, made coffee and breakfast, got me out of bed, and took me outside to show me that there was life in places. She helped me get my apartment so I wasn't living under my grandparents again. I moved here and got a job doing freelance writing so I write from home most of the time. I started living a little bit and decided to walk out and get some coffee a few days ago when I saw you. I realized I was only half living my life."

"So did you have anyone?"

"No, did you?"

"No. I kissed someone but it didn't feel right so I left and went home and cried for you. I have a picture of you on my bedside table and I looked at it every night and every day to remind me of you but I didn't need a picture to remind me of you. I remember every crease in your face, every freckle on you cheek, and every strand on your hair. I will remember it all until I die."

"I have a confession. Once, I was leaving a job interview and saw someone with short blond hair and followed him to the subway, which was 10 blocks in the opposite direction, to see if it was you. It wasn't you so I went home that night and ate a pound of rocky road ice cream."

"Well then, I have a confession for you. I couldn't drink coffee at all. This is my first cup in 6 months. The first time I drank coffee, it reminded me of you so much I cried. Collin and Finn made a pot one morning after a night of drinking and I cried like a baby in front of them. I have cried in front of them this year more than I ever had in our entire lives."

The whole time they were talking Logan had his iPod on his dock playing music slowly in the background. Then the song Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden came on. Logan stood up and held out on his hand.

"Rory, can I have this dance?"

"Logan, you have never wanted to dance this much ever."

"You are right but I love you so much and want to hold you tightly as I dance to you to songs that remind me of you."

I'll be your dream  
>I'll be your wish<br>I'll be your fantasy.  
>I'll be your hope<br>I'll be your love  
>Be everything that you need.<br>I love you more with every breath  
>Truly madly deeply do..<br>I will be strong I will be faithful  
>'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.<br>A reason for living.  
>A deeper meaning.<p>

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
>I want to bathe with you in the sea.<br>I want to lay like this forever.  
>Until the sky falls down on me...<p>

And when the stars are shining brightly  
>In the velvet sky,<br>I'll make a wish  
>Send it to heaven<br>Then make you want to cry..  
>The tears of joy<br>For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
>That we're surrounded<br>By the comfort and protection of..  
>The highest power.<br>In lonely hours.  
>The tears devour you..<br>I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
>I want to bathe with you in the sea.<br>I want to lay like this forever,  
>Until the sky falls down on me...<p>

Oh can't you see it baby?  
>You don't have to close your eyes<br>'Cos it's standing right before you.  
>All that you need will surely come...<p>

I'll be your dream  
>I'll be your wish<br>I'll be your fantasy.  
>I'll be your hope<br>I'll be your love  
>Be everything that you need.<br>I'll love you more with every breath  
>Truly madly deeply do...<p> 


	6. Umbrella

A few days later.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I AM WRITING ABOUT. NOTHING WITH THE GILMORE GIRLS OR THE ACTRESSES OR ACTORS

Rory, Steph, & Rose were at her house packing her stuff up because she and Logan decided to move in together and his place was bigger so it was just easier that way. Finn, Collin, and he were moving stuff into his place and the rest of the bigger stuff into storage to use later. The girls were just talking and making ideas about the future. They knew the found the ones. They had known it for years.

"I knew Finn was mine from the moment I met him, I just wanted to keep him wanting me so I led him along." Rose confessed. "I knew that if I gave in right away he would get bored and move on."

"Same here," Steph said. "I knew that Collin and I were going to get married in preschool when he picked my crayons up off the floor when Finn knocked them off the table. It was love at first sight. We tried dating in high school but it was never there for us you know? Then when we both decided to go to Yale I didn't know how it was going to work. I knew that we would be best friends at the least. It has been us four, Collin, Finn, Logan, and me, for so long we are going to all be in the same mental home one day. Now it's going to bus us 7. Speaking of 7, where is Jules? Shouldn't she be here?"

"I think that Jules is at lunch with her mom or something. She said she was going to join us later." Rory said. "I know what you guys mean. When Logan and I first started doing the 'no strings relationship' I knew that if I pushed for more, I would lose him. I didn't want that. That is the whole reason I decided to do that. I couldn't imagine my life without him at that time. I was falling in love with him from the moment I met him. When I saw him on a date with someone that one day, I felt my world fall apart. It was at that moment that I knew I was a girlfriend girl not a dating girl. I was going to talk to him all week but he was out of town or something. When I finally talked to him, he decided to give commitment a try and we only broke up 2 xs during that and he didn't sleep with anyone expect during that one horrible Thanksgiving/Christmas break. By the way, don't mention to Logan that I brought it up. We refer to it as 'The Bridesmaids Incident'. Well let's get this place packed and then we can get a cleaning crew in here tomorrow. I want my full deposit back. "

"Okay. I'll take the living room." Steph said. "Rose you take the kitchen, Rory you take your room and your bathroom. Whoever finishes first or when Jules gets here, whichever one happens 1st, will take the guest bedroom and bathroom."

"Rory, this place is big." Rose said. "Why don't you two move here?"

"Rose, you've been to his place. He has 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, a gigantic kitchen, and a massive entertainment set, which is perfect for Gilmore Movie Nights."

"Tis true, tis true. We should make that a monthly ritual." Steph said. "We should also invite Lorelei. I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Ladies, I'm here, hope you haven't started the party without me!" Jules suddenly announced. "Wow…this place is nice. Why are you leaving it again?"

"Jules!" Rory exclaimed.

Rory ran over and attacked one of her best friends ever. She then grabbed her camera and took a picture of them two.

"Okay ladies, time for a group picture." Rory said.

They all gathered together and snapped a picture. Rory sighed. She had missed them all so much. When she and Logan broke up she realized that she wasn't only losing Logan, but also losing 5 of her best friends with him. That thought hurt her and she started crying.

"Rory, why are you crying doll?" Steph said.

"I missed you guys all so much. When Logan and I broke up I lost 5 of the best friends I've ever had." Rory said. "You all mean so much to me. There were so many times that I wanted to call you and cry on your shoulder but you were Logan's first. I am so happy we're all back together."

"Ror, we missed you so much too." Rose said. "We lost a best friend too. Don't forget that."

"I won't. "She responded. "Ladies, this is my song to all of you."

You have my heart  
>And we'll never be worlds apart<br>May be in magazines  
>But you'll still be my star<br>Baby cause in the dark  
>You can't see shiny cars<br>And that's when you need me there  
>With you I'll always share<br>Because

_[Chorus]_  
>When the sun shines, we'll shine together<br>Told you I'll be here forever  
>Said I'll always be a friend<br>Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
>Now that it's raining more than ever<br>Know that we'll still have each other  
>You can stand under my umbrella<br>You can stand under my umbrella  
>(Ella ella eh eh eh)<br>Under my umbrella  
>(Ella ella eh eh eh)<br>Under my umbrella  
>(Ella ella eh eh eh)<br>Under my umbrella  
>(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)<p>

These fancy things, will never come in between  
>You're part of my entity, here for Infinity<br>When the war has took it's part  
>When the world has dealt it's cards<br>If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
>Because<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>When the sun shines, we'll shine together<br>Told you I'll be here forever  
>Said I'll always be a friend<br>Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
>Now that it's raining more than ever<br>Know that we'll still have each other  
>You can stand under my umbrella<br>You can stand under my umbrella  
>(Ella ella eh eh eh)<br>Under my umbrella  
>(Ella ella eh eh eh)<br>Under my umbrella  
>(Ella ella eh eh eh)<br>Under my umbrella  
>(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)<p>

You can run into my arms  
>It's OK don't be alarmed<br>Come here to me  
>There's no distance in between our love<br>So go on and let the rain pour  
>I'll be all you need and more<br>Because

_[Chorus]_  
>When the sun shines, we'll shine together<br>Told you I'll be here forever  
>Said I'll always be a friend<br>Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
>Now that it's raining more than ever<br>Know that we'll still have each other  
>You can stand under my umbrella<br>You can stand under my umbrella  
>(Ella ella eh eh eh)<br>Under my umbrella  
>(Ella ella eh eh eh)<br>Under my umbrella  
>(Ella ella eh eh eh)<br>Under my umbrella  
>(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)<p>

It's raining  
>Ooh baby it's raining<br>Baby come here to me  
>Come here to me<br>It's raining  
>Oh baby it's raining<p>

Sorry there's no Rogan in this story. I just wanted to explain friendships and relationships. Rory, Steph, Juliet aka Jules, and Rosemarie aka Rose all became best friends when Rory and Logan started dating. In my mind at least.


	7. Feels Like Home

Last we left. Steph, Rose, Jules, and Rory were packing up her apartment, playing music, and taking picture.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING YET!

Rory's phone started ringing and played the song Fall For You.

"Oh it's Logan!" Rory exclaimed. "Hey Mac. How are our strong strapping young men doing?"

"We are tired but want to finish this in the near future. We're going to stop for Chinese. Do you ladies want to meet us there in about an hour?"

"Let me ask. Girls, do we want to meet the guys for Chinese?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Yeah we'll meet you there. In an hour?"

"Okay. See you soon. Love you Ace."

"Love you to Mac."

Rory hung the phone up and had a cheesy grin on her face.

"Oh my gosh. You two. It's so cute it's sickening." Jules commented. "I can guarantee that he has that same shit-eating grin on his face right now. You two are a true love story."

"I know you two are the perfect princess story. Prince and Princess meet up, families don't agree on everything. Lives are being controlled, there is an evil demon, a break up, and now you're back together to live happily ever after." Steph said.

"Wait, what is the evil demon?" Rory asked.

"Mitchum."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"So does he know you're back together?"

"I don't think so. I know Honor does but I don't know about Mitchum. He actually started liking me at the end, but probably hates me now that I broke his son's heart. I know it doesn't seem like it but he does love his son. He just has horrible ways of showing it."

After forty-five minutes passed they all started getting ready to leave and walk around the corner to the Chinese restaurant Logan mentioned.

They met up with the guys there, ate lunch, and went back to Rory's apartment. There wasn't anything left to move but the boxes and all of them fit in Finn's SUV. They closed the door to Rory's apartment after one final walkthrough and saw that they had gotten everything. They called the cleaning crew and they said they would be there tomorrow afternoon. Rory said goodbye to her apartment for the final time.

After getting all of Rory's stuff unloaded everyone was exhausted. They all decided to crash at Logan and Rory's apartment for the night and tomorrow they would start unpacking boxes.

"Ace, what do you want for dinner?" Logan asked.

"Ummm…I think that Mexican sounds good. How about you guys? What sounds good to you?" Rory asked.

"Ohh…how about that new Japanese place around the corner?" Steph suggested.

They all ended up agreeing with Steph since they hadn't tried the place yet.

Dinner went pretty much uneventful besides one thing.

Everyone had ordered their drinks and was about to order their food when from across the resturaunt everyone heard someone shout "Logan Huntzberger".

They all turned around to see who it was. It was some blond chick who walked up to him and sat on his lap.

"Logie. You never called me back after our date. All I got was a kiss too. How about we go up to your place? I'm sure your friends wouldn't miss you too much."

Rory was beat red and about to scream. "Hey would you mind getting off my fiancé's lap? I'd really appreciate it, thanks!"

"Well I'm Wendy. We went on a date a few weeks ago. He was such a proper gentleman and opened doors and paid. We walked back up to my apartment and all he did was kissed me. He turned away and said he'd call me. I decided to come and talk. So how about it Logie?"

"Seriously? Are you that stupid? Get off of him before I force you to."

The entire time, Logan was trapped and unable to get her off of him.

"Love, you may want to. Don't get on the bad end of Rory here. She will hurt you." Finn interjected.

"Fine. Logie, when you ditch the brunette, call me, a blond can do more than a brunette ever dreamed of."

"Don't plan on it. Actually, forget about me. I don't even remember who you are or care for that matter. Just go away." Logan said

"Ace, I am so sorry about that. That was the kiss I told you about though. Aren't you glad we had that conversation?" Logan said.

"Yes I am and I'm not mad at you. I could stomp on her face though. I'm wearing heels too so It would hurt a hell of a lot." Rory said fuming.

The rest of dinner went without a hitch. They all finished dinner, the guys paid for everyone and they walked back to the apartment. Once they got back they were going to start a movie but everyone was falling asleep they were so tired.

Steph and Collin took one bed, Jules slept on the couch, and Finn and Rose took the other bedroom.

As they were getting in bed Logan looked at Rory. He just looked at her for a few minutes.

"What are you looking at Mac?" Rory asked playfully.

"I am thinking how lucky I am I get to wake up to you every single day. I am yours forever. Also, brunettes are way better in my opinion. My brunette is the best though."

"Awe Mac. I love you so much. I am so happy to be home. I am with you forever. I am so unbelievably proud of you, of all of your accomplishments. I am so excited to start this new chapter of our lives together, starting right now. In our home. This is our song tonight. Last night you asked me to dance. Tonight I am asking you to dance with me."

Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
>Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms<br>There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
>Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life<p>

If you knew how lonely my life has been  
>And how long I've been so alone<br>And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
>And change my life the way you've done<p>

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
>It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from<br>It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
>It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong<p>

A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
>And a siren wails in the night<br>But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
>And I can almost see, through the dark there is light<p>

Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
>And how long I've waited for your touch<br>And if you knew how happy you are making me  
>I never thought that I'd love anyone so much<p>

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
>It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from<br>It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
>It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong<br>It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

Next chapter things will get heaver. Mitchum and Shira come back. Ugh. I know but everything can't be all daisy's and roses. If you have suggestions for "their songs" please let me know!


	8. Here Without You

Two days later.

BTW! Words in italics are flashbacks!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS YET.

Rory and Logan spent a lazy weekday in bed. Logan called into work again and Rory finished her story and didn't pick up another one yet. They decided to spend the day together.

"So the other day when the girls and I were at my old apartment packing they said something that made me cry." Rory said. "Cry in a good way, cry. They said that they felt a piece of them break off when we parted ways. I did too. I lost my 6 best friends that I spent practically every minute at Yale with besides Paris and Doyle. I missed them all too. I wanted to tell you how much of an impact you had on my life in general. You gave me the best friends and family. Speaking of family, why hasn't Honor come by yet? She knows we're back together right? Wait is she not happy about it?"

"Yes she knows, no she's thrilled about it, and Ace. I practically lost my best friends too. I didn't spend any time of them really because I couldn't look at them without thinking of all of the good times we all had. So that being there we can never ever split up or we would both be friendless and empty and alone."

"I agree with you. I will never leave you again."

"Good. Now tonight dress nice. We are going out to dinner, just the two of us."

"Okay. Where are we going?"

"Do I ever tell you these things?"

"No. I thought maybe I could get it out of you."

Logan's phone started ringing and it was Honor.

"Ha saved by the bell. Hey sis. How are you?"

"Well I am cold right now. Someone is not answering his buzzer."

"What? You are buzzing? I'm going to buzz them in. Just wait for us out in the living room. Love you sis. See you in a few minutes."

"So Ace, I don't know if you heard me or not…" Logan looked over and she wasn't there anymore but she heard a shout coming from the kitchen. It was a mix of Honor and Rory screaming.

"Honor, I have missed you so much." Rory said.

"So have I sis. I am so happy you two finally came to your senses. You two are meant to be together. There is no doubt." Honor said. "So is there anything else I need to know about?"

"Like what? You can tell I'm not 6 months pregnant or anything."

"Well is there any other news?"

"We moved in together and we're engaged if you call that news." Rory said laughing.

"Yay, I can finally call you my sister in law. Well STBSIL."

"What does STBSIL stand for Honor?" Logan said coming from the bedroom.

"Soon to be sister in law, duh." Honor said.

"Geeze Mac. Even I knew that." Rory said.

"Have you told them yet?" Honor asked.

Logan walked out in the front room where they were at. "No we haven't. We're going to soon though. We've told all of our friends and everyone is super excited of course. We've also told her mom and her mom was probably more excited than our friends were."

"Well I am going to dinner with them tomorrow. Do you two want to join us?"

"Do we want to join you? No. Do we need to? Yes. Ace, what do you say? Do you want to rip the band aid off?" Logan asked.

"Yeah I guess we have."

"So tomorrow, 7 PM?" Logan asked Honor.

"Yeah, Josh and I will be there."

"So will Rory and I. Love you sis."

"I love you too. Love you STBSIL."

"You too Honor. See you tomorrow" Rory said.

Logan had to go into work for a little bit and that left Rory home to arrange the apartment. She decided against calling her friends over. This was something she wanted to do on her own. She grabbed her "Logan box" out and started putting those things up around the place. The first thing was the Rocket. She will never forget the rocket. It was what assured her all would be alright with her and Logan when he was in London. She still can't believe that she lasted almost a whole year without him.

_The minute he left she laid down and cried for hours. She grabbed her laptop and she noticed that there was a web browser up. It was on a song and there was a note on there. "Ace. This is my song to you while I'm gone. I love you so much. Mac"_

_A hundred days have made me older  
>Since the last time that I saw your pretty face<br>A thousand lies have made me colder  
>And I don't think I can look at this the same<br>But all the miles that separate  
>Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face<em>

_I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<br>I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight it's only you and me_

_The miles just keep rollin'  
>As the people leave their way to say hello<br>I've heard this life is overrated  
>But I hope that it gets better as we go<em>

_I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<br>I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight girl its only you and me_

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
>It gets hard but it wont take away my love<br>And when the last one falls  
>When it's all said and done<br>It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<br>I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight girl its only you and me_

_She called Logan as soon as the song was over. His phone was off but his phone greeting made her cry even more. "Hey it's Logan. Leave me a message. Remember Ace. I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight it's only you and me."_

_She started crying and said "Logie. Gosh I just called you Logie, I can't believe it. I miss you so much. You're on my lonely mind. I think about you baby and dream about you all the time. Love you. Call me when you land."_

_At that time she changed her greeting. "Hey it's Rory. Leave me a message. Remember Mac It gets hard but it won't take away my love"_

Rory called Logan's phone and it went straight to voicemail. He mentioned that sometimes in his work building. His voicemail made her laugh. "Hey it's Logan Huntzberger aka the luckiest guy in the world because I have my Ace back. Leave me a message and I'll call you back. Ace. Tonight, it's only you and me"


	9. Love Story

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I really really really am! My computer crashed and a million other things.

So here we are… the next chapter of Music of my Heart.

PS If you have any question about the songs or artists let me know!

Btw I know I said that the last chapter would have Michum and Shira in it but I was wrong. This chapter will.

Please review

Logan walked in the door of his apartment. "Honey, I'm home…" there was no response. Hmmm …he thought. Maybe she's asleep. He walked into their bedroom and saw her on the floor with the rocket in her arms asleep. "Ace.." as he gently nudged her. "Ace…time to wake up".

"Huh. Logie. I missed you." Ace said with a grin on her face.

"I missed you too hun. So I have something that we need to talk to you about. It's about my parents. They're coming over tomorrow. I told them I needed to talk to them. They'll be here around noon."

"Okay. I knew this was going to come soon. Let's face it together."

"Always, I'll never be without you again, Ace. I don't like that. You know, the first thought that crossed my mind when you were gone?"

"What?"

"Well besides this freaking sucks, Now I don't have to live up to my expectations. When you were gone, I lost all reason and will to go on. I kept regretting my decision. I drove to Stars Hallow you know?"

"When did you do that?"

"It was about two weeks after I left. I drove there hoping I'd see you. I disguised myself but Lorelei still knew it was me. She came up to me and asked what I was doing here. I told her, I wanted to see if you were alright. She told me that you were gone and she didn't know when you'd come back. I asked her not to mention it to you. She said that she wouldn't. "

"She never did. I don't know what I would have done if she told me that. I was so convinced that you wouldn't take me back I didn't even fathom finding you. I would have probably just cried more. I did more crying this year than I ever have. The waves of pain came really strong, really close together."

"Ace, I promise to never do that to you again."

"Logan, I did it to myself. I should have said yes and had a long engagement. I don't think I thought of it. I only thought, oh we're going to get married now, now. Not that we could have a long engagement. I am so happy that you are okay with an extended engagement."

"Ace, I want you to be Mrs. Logan Huntzberger, No one else can compare. You are everything I want in a woman. You are beautiful, kind, smart, witty, sexy, and a brunette, which is different than my old choices. You make me think and prove myself. I want you to be proud of me, I want you to say, "That's my man" with a smile."

"Logan, I do. You're my man and I have a smile on my face. Honey, can you help me set my stuff up?"

"Of course babe."

We were both young, when I first saw you.  
>I close my eyes and the flashback starts-<br>I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
>I see you make your way through the crowd-<br>You say hello, little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
>And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-<br>And I was crying on the staircase-  
>begging you, "Please don't go..."<br>And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
>It's a love story, baby, just say yes.<p>

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
>We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-<br>So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
>Oh, Oh.<p>

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
>And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -<br>but you were everything to me-  
>I was begging you, "Please don't go"<br>And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say yes-<p>

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
>This love is difficult, but it's real.<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say yes.<br>Oh, Oh.

I got tired of waiting.  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around.<br>My faith in you was fading-  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town.<br>And I said...

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
>I keep waiting, for you but you never come.<br>Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...<p>

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
>I love you, and that's all I really know.<br>I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress  
>It's a love story, baby just say... yes.<br>Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you 

For the rest of the night they organized their stuff and then watched a movie and fell asleep. Next morning they woke up and cleaned and prepared for the arrival of the parents.

"I feel a chill" Logan joked.

"Something wicked this way comes" Rory laughed along.

All of a sudden they heard the buzzer.

"I think I'm going to hide in the bedroom until you announce we're back together." Rory said as she turned to leave.

"Nope Ace. You're not getting off that easy."

"Fine. Let's answer the door."

Logan opened the door and saw Shira, Mitchum, Josh, and Honor.

"Hello, come on in to our place."

"Hello son," Mitchum said "What do you mean our… oh hello Rory, how have you been?"

"Rory, what are you doing here, did you forget a few things?" Shira said.

"No Shira, everything is at my house. "

"Mom, Dad Rory and I are back together and we're living together and getting married." 

"Well I couldn't imagine a better suit for you Logan." Mitchum said and Honor agreed.

"I know of one." Shira said. "The Hayden daughter. Hayden Heiress to be exact."

"Really," is all Rory and Logan could say.

Looking at each other they came up with a plan.

"You know what mom, you may be right. How about you get her here now and we'll figure it out."

"Logan, son, what are you doing?" Mitchum said. "Are you really going to risk losing Rory again?"

"No, I think it's a good idea. If Shira thinks they'll be better together, then maybe they will. Let's see what she's like."

Shira was making a few phone calls and said "The granddaughter will be here in thirty minutes, her grandma has to call her first."

The next thing they noticed is Rory's phone ringing.

She answered it. "Hello Grandma Hayden."

Everyone gasped; Shira sat down and didn't say anything.

"Logan? Yes I know him. I know him very well in fact. His mom wants us to meet? Well I would be happy to meet them. You know what's funny? I'm standing in Logan's apartment. His mom thinks I'm trash since I'm a Gilmore. I didn't tell them I was a Hayden too. Oh you want to talk to her? No problem. Shira, my grandma Hayden would like to discuss a few things with you."

"Ace that was well played…" Logan said

"Rory, your grandfather is Straub Hayden?" Mitchum said.

"Yes, my father is Christopher Hayden. His only son."

"Rory, I am really sorry. For all the years. I can't imagine what we put you through." Shira said handing Rory back her cell phone.

"What Shira? Are you going to all of a sudden be nice to me now that I am bluer blooded than anyone? That I have two of the most powerful names from the eastern seaboard as my last name? My full official name is Lorelei Leigh Hayden-Gilmore the third."

Sorry! Leaving you at a cliff hanger!

Review!


	10. Taking Chances

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I have had so many overwhelming reviews that I've decided to start writing right away. First off PuppiesRCute The Song at the end of She Said Yes it "She Said Yes" by Brad Paisley.

Standard disclosure. I own no one besides Wendy.

So we last left…..

_"Rory, I am really sorry. For all the years. I can't imagine what we put you through." Shira said handing Rory back her cell phone._

_"What Shira? Are you going to all of a sudden be nice to me now that I am bluer blooded than anyone? That I have two of the most powerful names from the eastern seaboard as my last name? My full official name is Lorelei Leigh Hayden-Gilmore the third."_

Shira just looked down at her feet and muttered something incoherent

"Mom, did you say something." Logan said.

"No, nothing important. I am really sorry Rory. Is there anything I can do to get your forgiveness?" Shira said apologetically. When in all reality she didn't want her paternal grandparents to dislike their family because of how she acted. "I had no reason to act that way towards you all those years ago. I know it doesn't mean much now but I realize how much you and Logan are meant to be."

"Well Shira, I think it's time for us to leave." Mitchum announced. "Son, I am truly happy for you. Rory, welcome to the family, you'll be a great addition I'm sure and will bring many more additions for us."

They left and that left Honor, Josh, Rory, and Logan standing in the living room.

"So have you guys eaten yet?" Logan asked Josh and Honor.

"Nope, do you have something in mind baby brother?" Honor replied.

"Yeah there's this really good Mexican restaurant down the street."

"Awesome."

"First I have to get ready" Rory said. "I also have to call my mom and let her know what just happened… Shira apologized to me after being burnt by my Grandma Hayden."

"Hah no problem, Ace. We'll be waiting so don't take too long." Logan laughed.

Rory went into their room and got her phone out.

"My long lost daughter that hasn't visited since she got her beautiful boy toy back. How are you doing?" Lorelei asked.

"I'm in shock." Rory answered.

"Why… did the stick have two lines?"

"What? No. Don't even joke about that."

"Okay crabby. What happened?"

"Well today Mitchum and Shira came over so we could tell them about us."

"Oh no…I have a bad feeling about this…"

"No actually. It's a great feeling. As soon as they got inside, Shira saw me and asked what I was doing if I forgot something 6 months ago. I said no. Then Logan announced that we were back together and engaged. Shira flipped and said that he and the HAYDEN heiress were. Logan and I looked at each other and smiled. I said, fine let's find out, and get her here now. She called Grandma Hayden and Grandma called me. I answered the phone 'Hello Grandma Hayden.' All of their mouths practically dropped off of their faces. Grandma Hayden yelled at Shira asking how she could treat a Gilmore-Hayden like this and so on and so forth. Then they asked how I was a Hayden. I said 'you know their son Chris? Yeah he's my dad."

"Wow kid. That's awesome"

"I know mom but I've gotta go. Honor, Josh, Logan, and I are going to dinner.

"Okay kid. Love you"

"Love you too mom."

Rory ran out to the front room and they were all waiting. "Okay people let's go."

"So what did your mom have to say Ace?" Logan asked.

"She was astonished."

"We all were. I can't believe you burnt mom like that." Honor said.

"I'm thinking that they won't be messing with me anytime soon. Can you believe that when Logan and I get married I'll be Lorelei Leigh Hayden-Gilmore Huntzberger? 3 of the most powerful names ever? I'll be able to get the best coffee that way."

"Ace, you and your coffee, how do you sleep with the amount you drink?" Logan asked.

"I'm a medical marvel. Scientists and doctors want to study me because of that and my awesome metabolism."

"Ace. I love you."

The rest of dinner went uneventful. They decided to go to the bar around the corner from them.

Josh and Honor paid for the first round and they toasted. 'To family and friends' since that's what they were. First off family, through thick and thin and then also friends.

"LOGIE" They heard through the bar."

"Logie how are you doing, you still haven't called me back."

Logan turned around and a short blond was standing there. It was the same blond from the restaurant.

"Who are you?" He asked impolitely.

"I'm Wendy Chatfield. We went on a date a while, I have a picture of us together. I still remember that kiss, fireworks went off for me, and I know they went off for you."

"Wendy, I'm going to tell you one more time before I get violent. Stay away from my fiancée." Rory said.

"And you are…" Wendy said snottily.

"I am Lorelei Hayden-Gilmore Soon To Be Huntzberger. Logan and I are getting married. You best get away from him before I force you away."

"For now I concede. But you're not always around; I'll find him alone and get him. We're meant to be."

"God, stupid bitch." Rory said.

"Have you ran into her before?" Honor asked.

"Yes, once at dinner a few weeks ago." Rory answered.

The rest of the night was quiet and uneventful. Rory and Logan invited Josh and Honor to stay in the guest bedroom but they declined. They called to car service to pick them up and went back to their condo. Rory and Logan headed back upstairs and went to bed. Logan played a song on iTunes as he was going to bed and it made him think of them and their relationship from the beginning.

Don't know much about your life.  
>Don't know much about your world, but<br>Don't want to be alone tonight,  
>On this planet they call earth.<p>

You don't know about my past, and  
>I don't have a future figured out.<br>And maybe this is going too fast.  
>And maybe it's not meant to last,<p>

But what do you say to taking chances,  
>What do you say to jumping off the edge?<br>Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
>Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,<br>What do you say,  
>What do you say?<p>

I just want to start again,  
>And maybe you could show me how to try,<br>And maybe you could take me in,  
>Somewhere underneath your skin?<p>

What do you say to taking chances,  
>What do you say to jumping off the edge?<p>

Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
>Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,<br>What do you say,  
>What do you say?<p>

And I had my heart beaten down,  
>But I always come back for more, yeah.<br>There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
>When you're laying down on the floor there.<br>So talk to me, talk to me,  
>Like lovers do.<br>Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
>Like lovers do,<br>Like lovers do.

What do you say to taking chances,  
>What do you say to jumping off the edge?<br>Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
>Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,<br>What do you say,  
>What do you say?<p>

Don't know much about your life  
>Don't know much about your world<p> 


	11. My Best Friend

Standard Disclaimer: Nothing is mine Well besides the story line.

Sorry it's been a while. I've had a case of writes block. But I should be good now. Starting out by the way, they're lying around on a Wednesday. Rory is working from home and Logan has a job with his dad but he doesn't have to go in too much either. He works from home a lot and only goes in for meetings a few days a week.

"So Logie," Rory started. "I think we should do a Stars Hallow trip Friday after Friday Night Dinner. What do you say to that?"

"I like that idea. We can spend Saturday with your mom. Is she with anyone right now?"

"Yeah she is. Luke and she got back together about a week after the horrible incident. It was actually seeing me so depressed without you that made her realize how much she loved and missed Luke. They are actually getting married next summer. They want a nice long engagement and mom is actually letting Grandma help plan it. They've been getting along well lately."

"That's surprisingly. Do you think that your Grandma and Grandpa will be happy that I'm back in your life?"

"Yes I do. They understood my reasons for saying no, but were upset that we didn't continue to date. They thought that we were a perfect couple. They'll be happy. Thrilled is more like it."

"That's good. Ace, I've got to go to a meeting. Do you want to ride up to the office with me and we can do lunch with some of my coworkers or stay here?"

"I'm going to stay here. I have to finish my article and submit it. I can still meet you uptown. What time do you think your meeting will be done?"

"Well I'd say about 2 hours, maybe 3. I'll text you when we're almost done then you can meet us somewhere."

"Okay. I like that idea. Love you Logie. I'm missing you already."

"Love you too Rory."

With that, Logan left. Rory grabbed her computer and turned her iTunes on and this is the first song that came on

I never had no one  
>I could count on<br>I've been let down so many times  
>I was tired of hurtin'<br>So tired of searchin'  
>'Til you walked into my life<br>It was a feelin'  
>I'd never known<br>And for the first time  
>I didn't feel alone<p>

You're more than a lover  
>There could never be another<br>To make me feel the way you do  
>Oh we just get closer<br>I fall in love all over  
>Everytime I look at you<br>I don't know where I'd be  
>Without you here with me<br>Life with you makes perfect sense  
>You're my best friend<br>You're my best friend, oh yeah

You stand by me  
>And you believe in me<br>Like nobody ever has  
>When my world goes crazy<br>You're right there to save me  
>You make me see how much I have<br>And I still tremble  
>When we touch<br>And oh the look in your eyes  
>When we make love<p>

You're more than a lover  
>There could never be another<br>To make me feel the way you do  
>Oh we just get closer<br>I fall in love all over  
>Everytime I look at you<br>And I don't know where I'd be  
>Without you here with me<br>Life with you makes perfect sense  
>You're my best friend<br>You're my best friend

You're more than a lover  
>There could never be another<br>To make me feel the way you do  
>Oh we just get closer<br>I fall in love all over  
>Everytime I look at you<br>And I don't know where I'd be  
>Without you here with me<br>Life with you makes perfect sense  
>You're my best friend<br>You're my best friend (my best friend)  
>You're my best friend (my best friend)<p>

After two and a half hours, Rory's story was written, proofread, and submitted and her phone started ringing."

Loggie- I'm almost done beautiful. Can you meet us at One East? It's on the corner of Market and Suttlery? Love you!"

She sent back- I'll be there in 30 minutes, I have to get ready first, is it casual, business, fancy?

Loggie- Business Casual, no formal attire but no jeans either.

"Okay, see you soon. Love you.

Loggie- Love you too.

At the restaurant.

"So Huntz, who is meeting us, "Stephen asked. "Is it Honor again?"

"No Stephen, it's not Honor. Her name is Rory."

"Wait, Rory-Rory? The Rory who said no and you left?"

Stephen was one of his best friends in the office and they had lunch after almost every meeting.

"Yes Stephen, the one and the same Rory Gilmore. She's the love of my life. I came to my senses and found her. She texted me first actually, then I responded by proposing again."

"Wait, what? You're engaged? Geeze… the ladies of the office are going to be disappointed. Amanda, Stephanie, and Louise were going to ask you on a date, all three at once."

"What? When was this going to happen?"

"Well truthfully, they're going to come to lunch. Sorry Huntz, I didn't know you got Gilmore back or I wouldn't have told them where we were going. Damn… there's a gorgeous brunette at the door, hmm…wonder if she's lost."

"Nope, that's my girl. Hey Ace, we're over here in the corner."

"Damn Huntz, you always get to hot ones, like Wendy last week."

"You mean crazy chick? She's stalking me now. Hey baby. How's it going?"

Logan stood up and gave her a kiss and hug. He held her and looked at her while talking.

"It went good. My article is done, I have one more to write this week and then I'll check back on Monday during the meeting. How was your day, and who is this?" Rory said pointing towards Stephen.

"Hi, I'm Stephen McAlear, the junior editor in chief at the Times. You said something about submitting an article right? Do you write then? What paper?"

"Yes, I am a writer. I write for _The Weekly Grind_. I'm a features writer."

"Hmmm…I'll have to check your writing out. If you're any good, we always have positions open for promising journalists."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, I'll look and get back to you."

Just at that moment the three girls walked in. Stephen looked at Logan with a worried look on his face. Logan looked at Rory and kissed her for everyone to see.

"Logan, what's gotten into you?" Rory asked laughing. At that moment, the girls came and sat behind Logan.

"Logan, what are you doing tomorrow? Amanda, Stephanie, and I want to go on a date with you." Louise said.

Logan turned around and said, "Well there are multiple things wrong with that question, First off, I wouldn't go on a date with you, any of you, if we had to. Secondly, I'm engaged and my fiancée, who is right next to me and looks rather mad, is so much better than all of you. Finally, just in case you hadn't gotten the hint, that's a no."

"Honey, they need to get away from here, now. I'm not mad about anything else but I could in 2.5 seconds flat and that would end with Bimbos 1, 2, and 3 flat." Rory said angrily.

"Excuse me honey, you weren't referring to us when you said the Bimbos 1, 2, and 3 comment, were you?" Louise said to Rory.

"Loggie, Bimbo 1 is talking to me. I've grown up in society so know not to start a fight in public but that doesn't stop from getting to them other ways."

"Louise," Stephen said quietly. "You three need to leave. Also, meet me in my office in 2 hours."

"Mr. McAlear," Louise said. "I didn't see you there. Have a good day Logan, Mr. McAlear, Anette Benning."

"Stephen, what are you going to say to them?" Logan inquired,

"I'm not going to fire them, but they will know that they are on a very fine line. Rory, I deeply apologize for them. Do you know what they meant by Anette Benning?"

"Actually, I do. Warren Bates was a famous ladies man and Anette Benning managed to calm him down and they got married. Logan and I were called Warren and Anette by our friends all the time."

"We actually had a lot of names," Logan started. "You will often here me call her Ace and her call me Mac. That's because she's an Ace reporter and Mac is because of the movie Master and Commander. We talked a few years ago and said we should name our first daughter Sophie."

"You remember that Mac?"

"Yes Ace I do."

"There's also, Maxwell Smart and 99, one friend calls us Love, which is Rory, and Buttercup, which is me but that's just our drunken Australian."

The rest of the lunch was spent remincing and laughing until Stephen had to go back.

"It was great meeting you Rory and hope to see you soon." Stephen said.

"Same here, let me know if you need anything" Rory said back.

"Later Stephen." Logan said.


	12. Everything

2 updates in a row! I'm on a roll! I also have an update for my other story (7 years later) click the link to see it!

Standard disclaimer: Don't own it, except for the random whores and nice guys (oh and the story line)

Story set on Friday Night

The drive to Hartford felt longer than normal. Logan and Rory were both finished with their work until Monday morning and had a bag packed so they could stay in Stars Hallow with Rory's mom for the weekend. They were nervous about dinner tonight though. Emily and Richard still didn't know that they were back together and Rory didn't know how they would take it. Would they be thrilled and start wedding plans right away or think that Rory could do better? Would they be "society nice" or "genuinely nice"?

Rory looked at Logan driving Rory's car and thought to herself how this felt like a dream. She didn't know that she could be this lucky to have the love of her life back. So far, besides a few whores, their week back together had been perfect. They were living together again, had enjoyed a couple of days where they didn't do much and stayed in bed for hours and just talked and enjoyed their time together. They had 6 months of time to make up for, and making up for it they were.

They pulled in the driveway and Logan looked at Rory.

"So Ace, what are we going to tell them. Are we engaged or just back together?" Logan asked.

"I say we be completely honest and tell them we're back together and living together and planning a wedding."

Just as they were talking, Luke and Lorelei pulled behind them in Lorelei's new SUV. Luke and she invested in it when Luke's truck died.

"Hey mom, Luke." Rory said.

"Hello guys." Logan said.

Lorelei ran up to Rory and said "Hey babe. You look 100x happier than you did last time I saw you, which was a million years ago mind you. Hi Logan, thank you."

"Thank you for what?" Logan asked. "Hi Luke, how have you been?"

"Thank you for bringing my baby back to me."

"So Logan, it looks like we got the Gilmore Girls back." Luke said to Logan.

"Yes we did. I feel bad for the rest of the male population." Logan said laughing.

"Yeah, so do I. They'll never know the love of a Gilmore Girl." Luke said.

"So who's going to ring the doorbell?" Lorelei said.

"I will." Logan offered."

With that, he rang the bell. The new maid answered and took their coats. They all walked into the living room and saw Richard and Emily sitting there.

"Logan, what are you doing here? Are you two back together?" Richard said happily to Logan. "Hello Luke, Lorelei, Rory."

"Yes we are Richard, Emily." Logan said while holding Rory's hand. "We realized how dumb we both were 6 months ago and are now engaged."

"That is amazing." Emily said estically. "Rory, you'll have to come over sometime next week so we can start planning your wedding. I say a summer wedding, how does that sound to you?"

"Well Grandma, we'll talk about it." Rory answered.

"Well what does everyone want to drink?" Richard asked

With that dinner went by without a problem. Three hours later, they all walked out to their cars.

*OUTSIDE THE GILMORE MANSION*

"So are you guys heading back to the city tonight or do you have time to grab a bite to eat?" Lorelei asked Rory and Logan.

"Well mom, do you have room for two more this weekend?" Rory said.

"Of course I do. I'm so excited and so will everyone else. One thing you have to do is that it's going to be ex city this weekend."

"What do you mean ex city? Is Jess visiting?"

"Well let's start. Jess is visiting for a couple of weeks. Dean is back living in the Hallow. Christopher will be in town and wants to give me a couple of things. Max's car is being fixed at Gyspseys."

"Oh wow. It is ex city."

"Yes. Our wonderful men better be on their best behavior, right guys?"

"Of course, nothing but smiles and handshakes." Luke said scarstically.

"I'll be nothing but nice to the two guys that let go of Rory so I could have her. See Luke, look at it this way. If it wasn't for them letting these ladies go, we wouldn't be standing here with them." Logan said.

"Well it's freezing. Let's go to the Hallow. Oh Rory, you got a letter last week about a Chilton reunion next month." Lorelei said.

"Okay, I'll get it when we get home" Rory said.

They all got into their respective cars and Rory and Logan turned the radio on.

"Ohhh I love this song!" Rory exclaimed as she started singing along.

You're a falling star, you're the get away car.  
>You're the line in the sand when I go too far.<br>You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
>And you're the perfect thing to say.<p>

And you play it coy but it's kinda cute.  
>Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.<br>Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true.  
>'cause you can see it when I look at you.<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times<br>It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
>You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.<p>

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
>And you light me up, when you ring my bell.<br>You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
>You're every minute of my everyday.<p>

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
>And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.<br>Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
>And you know that's what our love can do.<p>

_[Chorus]_

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
>So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times<br>It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
>You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.<br>You're every song, and I sing along.  
>'Cause you're my everything.<br>Yeah, yeah

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
>So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la<p>

The entire time she was singing, Logan though about how this song fit her so much. She was everything to him. He still couldn't believe that he got her back. He couldn't believe that she was his forever and that she considered him 'her man'.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. She was completely tone deaf and singing to the song, yet he thought it was better than the original.

"Ace, I love you."

"Loggie, I love you too."

The rest of the drive was spent listening to random songs and talking about dinner.

As they pulled into Rory's childhood home, Logan looked at her and said "Ace, where do you want the wedding to be?"

"Hmm… I haven't thought of it. You know where I really want to have it?"

"Stars Hallow?"

"Well more specifically, The Dragonfly."

"I love the idea. Let's go in and warm up."

They walked into the house and Luke and Lorelei were already in.

"Do you guys want to go out for coffee?" Lorelei asked them.

"Well do you really have to ask?" Rory said. "Do you want to walk? It's not too far to Weston's or Luke's, wherever we go."

"Lets go."

The two couples walked to Weston's because Rory wasn't ready for a Jess confrontation yet. Once inside the ladies sat down while the guys went up to place the orders.

"So how does it feel having Logan back?" Lorelei said.

"It feels…" Rory said thoughtfully, "like a dream. I didn't think he'd want me back. Do you know how many times I almost dialed his phone number? Like ten million times. I really didn't think he wanted to see me, hear from me again. I thought he would have moved on and started a family with someone his mom set him up with."

"Well I'm glad he's back. I like having him around. He's pretty okay, for a society kid that is."

"Yeah he is."

"Okay, two coffees each and two hot teas for Luke and I." Logan said sitting the cups down.

"He is perfect." Rory said smiling.

"So Logan, what are your intentions with my daughter here." Lorelei said smiling.

"Well I intend on making her happy and intend on giving you grandkids." Logan said.

"Ohhh…how many perfect blue eyed, blond haired grandchillins do I get?"

"Well when we talked about it years ago, I wanted at least 2, one boy, one girl." Logan said.

"I agreed. We want to have another Lorelei. Our first daughters name is going to be Sophia Lorelei." Rory said.

"Why Sophia?" Luke asked.

"Well, one of the nicknames I have for him is Mac. Which is short for Master and Commander. The first time we had a real conversation, he said I had the call him Master and Commander. So I shortened it to Mac. In the movie, the ships name is Sophie. So our daughters name will be Sophia. We also toyed around with our sons name. Do you know why he calls me Ace?"

"No, I've never known that and always wanted to know." Lorelei and Luke said.

"Well I've called her Ace since I met her." Logan said. "It's because she's an Ace reporter."

"So we've toyed with the idea of ours sons name having Ace in it somewhere. I personally like Ace Logan." Rory said.

"I'm not a fan of having a son named after me, but what she wants…" Logan said.

"What if you have more?"

"Well if we have another son," Rory started "I like the idea of Lucas Richard or Lucas Christopher."

"You guys don't have to do that." Luke started.

"Luke, you've been more of a dad to me than my own dad." Rory said. "You make my mom happier than my dad ever did."

"Well I'm honored and if you name your son Lucas, I'll be touched."

The conversation continued that way, Lorelei and Luke said that they were going to try to have their own kids and that they were going to be buying a new house eventually.

"I love our house, but since your dad and I didn't work and we lived in that house, I think it has bad ju-ju in it." Lorelei said.

"Mom, we need to get going, Anthony is giving us a look." Rory said

They all turned and looked at the only person left in the store and laughed.

"Sorry Anthony, We'll leave now." Luke said to him.

"No problem Luke, thanks though." Anthony said.

"Loggie, did you remember our toothbrushes and such? I just realized I didn't pack them" Rory said.

"Ah, crap, no." Logan said.

"Well let's stop and Dooseys first and get that and see if there's anything else we need. Do you two need anything?" Rory asked Luke and Lorelei.

"We're out of poptarts and low on coffee." Lorelei said.

"So add poptarts and coffee to the list."

Logan and Rory made their way to Dooseys as Lorelei and Luke went home. Rory grabbed a cart and started gathering everything when they heard a voice.

"Rory Gilmore?" the voice said.

They both turned around to see Dean Forrester, Rory's ex boyfriend.

"Hi Dean," Rory said coolly leaning into Logan.

"How's it going?" Dean asked.

"Good, how about you? Oh Dean, this is Logan, my fiancée."

"You're, you're engaged? When did this happen? Last that I knew, you were still single."

"Well Logan and I dated from 2nd semester of my sophomore year of college until my college graduation, then we broke up. A week ago we got back together and got engaged." Rory said showing him her engagement ring.

"Well congratulations. I've got to get back to work. See you around" Dean said looking defeated.

"Bye." Rory said as she was grabbing the rest of the stuff.

Logan looked at her. "He looks sad. He probably wanted to get you back."

"Yeah probably, Dean and I dated three times. You would think that when it didn't work the 1st and 2nd time, I wouldn't try a 3rd. You met him once before, do you remember?"

"Was he the possessive asshole that broke up with you at your grandparents party?"

"Yes he was."

Logans phone started ringing then.

"I'm going to go outside and answer this, here's the debit card." Logan said

"Okay. Love you"

"Love you too."

Logan went outside and answered it. Rory stood in line getting ready to pay when she heard her name again.

"Rory, what are you doing with an asshole like him?"

She turned around and saw Dean standing behind her looking mad.

"Dean, I have nothing to say to you. Logan's just outside, he had a call to answer."

"I asked you a question and you didn't answer it, why are you with him?"

"Let's see, one, I love him, two, he's amazing, three, he believes in me, four, he's not possessive or jealous, five, do I really need to go on?"

"You know we're meant to be together. You've known it since the first time you looked at me all those years ago in high school."

"No Dean. Now I'll say again, I have nothing more to say to you."

He grabbed her arm and started to drag her to a more private isle.

"Stop it," she yelled as she hit him.

The next thing she saw was a flash of black and Dean on the ground and with him she fell.

"Ace, are you okay?" Logan said. She looked at him and saw what she's only seen once before, unadulterated hate and anger. The only time she saw that look was right before she dropped out of Yale and she told him what his father said to her.

"Dean, what the hell do you think you're doing?" a different voice yelled.

They turned around and saw Taylor running over and help Rory up.

"Dean, get out of here and consider yourself Persona Non Grata." Taylor said "Rory, Logan are you two okay? I'm so sorry about Dean. I came over as soon as I heard Rory's screams. Nobody messes with my girl here and gets away with it."

"Thank you Taylor." Rory said "I just want to pay for our things and get home. My arm hurts Loggie."

"Come on Ace, let's go" Logan said.

"They paid for their things and walked out and walked towards home. The felt something following them and turned around to make sure it wasn't Dean. It was Kirk in his police cart following them home to make sure they made it safely.

"This town is crazy honey, but I love it." Logan said looking at Rory.

"I do too." Rory answered.

"Honey, I've got to ask, what happened?" Logan asked.

"I'll tell you, I promise but let's wait until we get home. I know Mom and Luke are going to want to know and I only want to say it once."

So Rory and Logan got home and went into the house. Lorelei turned around and said, "Small town drama, gets to my ears faster than you can get home. What happened at the market babe?"

"Seriously? You know already?" Rory exclaimed.

"Babette and Maury were walking when they heard the shouts and saw Dean get kicked out of Dooseys."

"Ah. That makes sense." Rory said. She then preceded to tell the story to the three listeners and then said that she was tired and wanted to go to bed.


	13. Crazy For This Girl

Standard disclaimer: Don't own a thing

Rory recounted what happened between Dean and her then Lorelei put in _Pippi Longstocking _and Rory fell asleep about halfway through. When he felt himself nod off, Logan woke up, picked Rory up and carried her into her childhood room. He looked around the room and realized it was different; there weren't trundle beds like last time but a queen bed. Lorelei came up behind and explained that it would be more comfortable then the trundle beds for them He smiled remembering the memories in the trundle beds but laid her down. He put her P.J.'s on and then laid down next to her.

Rory and Logan woke up the next morning and looked at the clock. It was 8 AM and they were both still tired, but they woke up and smelled that there was coffee waiting for them along with the poptarts they bought yesterday.

"Good morning babe." Logan said. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept great." Rory said. "Was the bed better than I remember?"

"Yes it was. Your mom figured the trundle beds weren't the most comfortable for us, but memories of us on the trundle bed flew back to me."

Rory blushed. "Logan."

"I think we're alone. We could make some memories on this bed."

"My mom could be home any minute."

"Fine, but let's make memories later."

"Fine, later." Rory said smiling. "Let's go to Luke's, after I take a shower and get ready. You can too of course."

"Together?"

"Well…"

Two hours later they were ready to go to Luke's. It took 3 showers total for them to get ready. They walked down the road and Rory suddenly stopped.

"Now don't freak out." Rory said to Logan.

"I've been here before honey. I know what Stars Hallow is like." Logan said.

"No, I mean don't freak out about who's here."

"Who…"

"Jess."

"Jess-Jess?"

"Yes, that Jess."

"I'm fine. I've grown up since the last time I saw him. I won't freak out, well unless he tries to make a move on you, then I'll most likely slug him."

"I don't think he'll make a move on me but if he does, you have full rights to slug him."

They stopped when they were right in front of him.

"Hey Doggie, how's it going?" Jess asked Rory. "You're Logan right?"

"Hey Dodger. It's going pretty good." Rory answered. "Yes, it's Logan. Logan, you remember Jess, right?"

"Yes. Hi Jess, how's it going?"

"It's going pretty good. Thank you by the way Logan."

"For what?" Logan inquired

"I heard you knocked Dean out last night." Jess said.

"Oh that. Yes I did. He grabbed Rory and bruised her. He's lucky he can walk now." Logan answered.

"He bruised her? What Doggie?" Jess said concerned.

"Yes." Rory answered "He did but he's now PNG to the store, which means he's lost a job. Once word gets to his construction job about what he did, he'll be fired from that. I mean Tom loves me like another daughter. Once that happens, he'll have no choice but to move in with his parents and they live in Chicago now."

"Well good for you girl," Jess said tapping her arm. "So how long are you guys back in town?"

"Just for a couple of days, we both have jobs."

"Ah yes, the economy strikes again, but you two don't have to worry too much since you have other resources. I'm guessing though it's stored away, or that's what Luke said at least."

"We're planning ahead. Well I am at least. Logan can do what he wants with his funds but yes, I do have a few trust funds."

"A few?" Logan says.

"Oh I guess we haven't talked about this. I found out after we broke up that Grandpa and Grandma Hayden named me the heiress and so did the Gilmores. In about 6 years I'll own 2 companies and other misc. things."

"You know, I always wondered." Logan said amused. "Well Jess, we're going to get going, coffee is calling her name and you know how she is with her coffee."

"Yes I do. Hey we should grab dinner tomorrow night. Amanda, my girlfriend, will be in town."

Logan and Rory looked at each other. "Yeah" they both agreed.

So they agreed to meet for dinner tomorrow night at a restaurant in Hartford.

A few hours later Rory and Lorelei went shopping and Logan opted to stay behind and help Luke with the rush hour.

"You really love her don't you?" Luke asked Logan.

"Yes sir, with my life. The last 7 months have been absolute torture, besides the last few weeks of course." Logan said. "Actually I was downloading some songs the other day and I came across one that made me think of her and I think it might make you think of Lorelei."

She rolls the window down  
>And she<br>Talks over the sound  
>Of the cars that pass us by<br>And I don't know why  
>But she's changed my mind<p>

[Chorus:]  
>Would you look at her<br>She looks at me  
>She's got me thinking about her constantly<br>But she don't know how I feel  
>And as she carries on without a doubt<br>I wonder if she's figured out  
>I'm crazy for this girl<p>

She was the one to hold me  
>The night<br>The sky fell down  
>And what was I thinking when<br>The world didn't end  
>Why didn't I know what I know now<p>

[Chorus]

Right now  
>Face to face<br>All my fears  
>Pushed aside<br>And right now  
>I'm ready to spend the rest of my life<br>With you 

Logan kept his iPod on for the rest of the afternoon and he and Luke got to really know each other. Luke found out how horrible Mitchum was to him and Honor growing up. Logan admitted he would have rather his dad been abusive rather than neglectful. Then at least, he'd have scars to show. Luke told him about how he dropped his entire future for his dad and how his dad dying of a heart attack really affected him. He also told Logan he should check to make sure none of the one night stands have a little blond-haired kid running around. Luke said it was the greatest disappointment of his life not knowing April for 12 years. Logan said that during his 6 month separation, he checked and asked around.

Five house, twelve bags, and 2 exhausted Gilmore Girls later, Rory and Lorelei walked through the diner door.

"Oh look it's those adorable Gilmore Girls" Lorelei said.

"And they look so hungry and thirsty" Rory said.

"I think that's a clue, Luke" Logan chuckled. He bent to kiss Rory and she kissed him back.

"Orders up." Luke yelled from the kitchen.

"So ladies, judging by the amount of bags you had a pretty good day." Logan said.

"Yes we did. We talked a lot and we had a lot of planning to do." Rory said.

"Planning?"

"Duh, wedding planning." Lorelei said.

"Oh I should have guessed." Logan said laughing. "So what have you two come up with?"

"Well we are going to have the wedding at the dragonfly, it's going to be outdoors, and remember everything I'm saying please let me know if you want something different. I was thinking outdoors, mid-May. I'm going to have Steph, Julies, Rose, Honor, and Lane as my bridal party. Luke and dad will both walk me down the aisle. The reception will be held on the town square and we'll ask Sookie to cater. Do you like it so far Loggie?" Rory rambled.

"So I'll have Colin, Finn, Josh, my cousin Jacob, and my cousin Andrew as my groomsmen. I love the ideas you've come up with. They're all fantastic." Logan said.

"Luke, will you do me a huge favor?" Rory asked Luke.

"Of course Rory, you know I'd do anything for you." Luke answered.

"Will you walk me down the aisle?"

"I'm honored. What about your dad though? I know he'll want to be a part of that."

"I want you both to. I can't imagine my life without you in it. Who else knows what to make me when I'm sick?"

"Mashed potatoes." Luke answered. "Rory, I will walk you down the aisle and Christopher and I will give you away together."

"Great! Thank you so much Luke." Rory said as she jumped up to give him a hug. "Now that's settled, let's eat! So Logan, what did you do all day?"

"Well I stayed here at the diner and Luke and I worked together and talked." He replied.

"That's good. I'm glad you guys like each other now."

"I never had a problem with him; I'm just protective of you." Luke rebutted.

"Awwww… Luke you ol' softie." Rory said.

"Just eat your dinner." Luke said.

They all ate their dinner and decided to watch a movie at the bookstore. Rory decided that she needed to call her dad.

'Hey dad, how's it going?" Rory said to Christopher on the phone.

"Hey kiddo, it's going good. Are you doing any better?"

"I'm doing great. I guess I haven't talked to you in a while, Logan and I are back together!"

"That's great kid. I'm happy for you. I know you two are meant for each, it just takes Gilmore Girls a little longer than most."

"Thanks dad. The reason why I'm calling is because we're actually getting married. I realized the only reason I said no, was because I was scared. So we're getting married Mid-May at the Dragonfly."

"That's great kid! You have my seal of approval."

"The only thing I need you to do is walk me down the aisle. The thing is I want you and Luke to do it together."

"Kid, I expected that to happen. I will be nice to Luke, I promise."

"Great dad, thank you, I'm happy."

"I can tell kid. Now I don't want either of you paying a penny of your money for this. I am going to pay for the brides part. I don't know what that consists of but that is including your dress and any alterations, the food, drinks, open bar of course, and anything else included."

"Really dad, you don't have to."

"I want to."

"okay. Thank you dad, but I have to get off here, we're about to go to bed."

"Are you going to be in the Hallow this weekend? I have to stop by your mom's house and give her a few things that I accidently took."

"We're here actually."

"Do you want to have dinner tomorrow?"

"We would, but we made plans already. We can do lunch though if you want."

"Great! I would love to have lunch. Well I'll talk to you tomorrow kiddo. Love you.

"Good-night dad, love you too."

Rory filled Logan in on the conversation, including the part where Christopher is going to pay for everything.

"I think that the grooms family is supposed to pay for the reception hall, the tuxes, and the catering." Logan said. "However, we'll pay for whatever part."

"Well the wedding shouldn't be that expensive truthfully. Dad already mentioned that he is going to pay for an open bar and the food but we'll figure it all out. We should nail down a day though."

"I agree. You're thinking May, right?"

"May is an idea that I had, It can be changed though if we want but I think I'm going to shop for invitations next week so a date would be good. Possibly first weekend in May and we can take the two weeks after that off for a honeymoon?"

"I like that. So the date will be May 3rd, right?"

"Yes, that sounds like a great day to marry you."

"Ace, tomorrow sounds like a good day to marry you, any day sounds like a good day to marry you, as long as I marry you."

"You're too cheesy for your own good Huntz."

"So are you ready to make some new memories on this new bed?" Logan asked.

"Wait until Mom and Luke go to bed at least," Rory said while she was pushing Logan off of her as he was biting her neck. "Logan, stop…" barely protesting.

They ended up making some memories that they wouldn't trade for anything, in the room that The Rory Gilmore grew up in.


	14. The Way You Love Me

Thank you for the awesome reviews. It energized me to write another chapter Also, timeline wise I put us around Thanksgiving. (Graduation in May… 6 months and 2 weeks later 3rd week of November)

But we still have the rest of the weekend in the Hallow to go but don't worry…. It won't be too short.

Review review review!

Rory and Logan woke up the next morning happier than they had been in a while due to the memories made. They went out to breakfast to Lorelei and Luke in the kitchen. Luke started babbling saying something about having to go to work.

"What was that about?" Rory asked her mom.

"Oh he heard you guys last night." Lorelei said. "He came downstairs for a drink and then came back upstairs with a look on his face. He was very embarrassed. Now, kids, if you're going to have sex in my house, don't be so loud."

"Oh my god, it's going to be weeks before he can look at us again, right?"

"Pretty much, eh he'll get over it. So what is on your agenda today?"

"Well lunch with dad and dinner with Jess and his girlfriend Amanda. Then we have to go back to the city, work."

"Oh yeah you're dad's coming to give me some things, right? I think I'm going to give him the ring back. I don't want to keep it. So do you have time to have breakfast at Weston's with Sookie, Lane, and me?

"What do you say Logan?"

"Sure, we don't have breakfast plans." Logan stated

"Okay, well you two need to clean up, apparently last night was get down and dirty night." Lorelei said laughing.

"Mom…. We'll meet you in an hour. Can you call the girls? Oh is Lane bringing Stevie and Kwan?"

"I don't know, probably, Zack is on the road still I think."

"Good. Logan, you should see them two, they're so big."

"I can't wait Ace. I'm going to go shower." Logan said.

"Okay, I'll shower in mom's bathroom."

"Okay Ace, love you."

"Love you too Logan."

45 minutes later….

Logan and Rory were walking hand and hand down to Weston's when they saw someone practically running towards them. They realized who it was, Dean, and he didn't look too happy.

"You're got me fired from both of my jobs? Do you think that means this is the end of us? You know we'll never end Rory. Even when Jess got in the way, I got you back. All I have to do is get this blond prick out of the way and we'll be happy together, forever. That's what you want Rory. You know it. You want to have my kids."

That whole time Rory was hiding behind Logan and he was fuming. He had a plan formulating in his head.

"Dean, you're a pathetic loser who couldn't keep the two women in his life happy. Rory ran straight into my arms after you lost her at her grandparent's house and hasn't left them much since. She's mine, get over it. We're happy and you're just a loser. You'll never be good enough for her. She wants more than this town, than you. She wants a life in the big city, achieving big city dreams. How can you even come closer than I can to help her?"

Dean went to hit Logan and he let him. That's all that Logan needed. The next thing he remembered was Rory crying and shouting and they started fighting. Then he felt someone pull him off of Dean and felt blood on his hand. It was Jess who pulled him off of Dean. Then he saw a flash of black and saw Rory on the ground. Logan rushed to her while Jess finished beating Dean.

Then he heard sirens and saw the lights. The cop, James, saw Rory on the ground, Logan holding her, Jess fighting Dean and Dean fighting back. Then Jess stops and turns around.

"James, arrest his dumb ass." Jess shouted.

"James, he swung the first shot at my fiancé, Logan. Then Logan started to beat him up and Jess pulled him off of me then Dean swung and hit me and that's when Jess started beating him. It's all Dean and I don't want him out until I leave town tomorrow morning." Rory said in one breath.

James looked pissed. No one messed with the town princess. He looked at Dean, "You have fun tonight. We had to arrest Maury and Babette because of Taylor but they'll be out in a few hours, they're going to love the story I was just told."

Just then Lorelei, Sookie, and Lane ran up with the boys.

"What the hell happened here, why is my baby on the ground and why does Dean look like…Dean you idiot, James, book 'em. Also Dean, if I were you, I wouldn't stick around Stars Hallow much longer, we've attracted a crowd, Rory's on the ground, it's not a good thing. You thought it was bad when you broke up with her the first time, you're gonna have a ride to deal with."

"Come on babe. Let's go get breakfast," Logan said to Rory, "Lorelei, can you help her up? I have blood on my hands and don't want to get it on her."

"My darling daughter, the last time you were in town for a few days, there was a party, this time a fight? You never leave this town without stories do you?" Lorelei said jokingly.

"No, I guess I don't." Rory said laughing.

"What happened?" Sookie asked. "I always miss things; the only thing I ever saw was Dean and Lindsey's big fight."

"Let's talk about it over breakfast, Jess, do you want to come?" Logan asked.

Everyone looked at them two.

"What's going on here?" Lane asked. "Last time I knew you two hated each other."

"Eh, that was years ago, wow, am I old enough to say years ago?" Logan said laughing. "But anyways, that was years ago, when I was really immature. Anyways, we're going to be cousins soon enough so we're going to have to get along then."

"Yeah, and Doggie didn't pick a horrible guy for her husband. I mean she could have chosen that," he said pointing backwards to Dean being cuffed. "Then I wouldn't talk to her again."

"True. Or she could have picked Marty." Logan said.

"Who's Marty? Oh is he naked guy?" Lorelei asked.

"Yes Marty is naked guy." Rory said. "And I wouldn't have dated him anyways. I couldn't have because he would have wanted something more right away and my heart was already with this bozo here."

"Oh I'm a bozo now am I scab nose?" Logan said.

"Did he just call you scab nose?" Lane asked "I haven't heard you called that in years."

"Yeah, the first time he was here I walked him around town and showed him where I fell and how everyone made fun of me." Rory said laughing.

They spent the rest of breakfast laughing and telling stories when Rory's phone rang and it was her dad and he was about to pull into Stars Hallow. So Lorelei, Rory, and Logan got up to leave and go to the house.

Chris pulled in and didn't have Gigi. Rory was a little disappointed but she understood. Apparently Gigi was having problems with the separation. When she went to Paris, Aunt Lorelei and her dad were together and when she came back they weren't. It's a little too much for a kid to take in.

"Hey Dad." Rory said as she ran up to give him a hug.

"Hey kiddo, Logan, how's it going? Hey Lor, here's the box of stuff." Chris said. "So where are we going to lunch?"

"Well where do you want to go?" Rory asked.

"Well how about Olive Garden? Yes they have salad, but they also have pasta and other foods." Chris said laughing.

"Actually, that sounds nice." Rory and Logan said.

"Do you want to ride together or separate?"

"Let's ride separate; we'll stay in Hartford because that's where we're meeting Jess and Amanda for dinner. Just give us a few minutes to pack." Logan suggested.

"Okay, I like that idea. Do you want to pack honey? I'm going to talk to dad and mom for a few."

"Okay babe." He kissed her on the cheek and walked into the house.

"You're really sure about this one babe?" Chris said to her.

"Yeah I am dad. I'm not afraid at all. Do you want to know why?" Rory said.

"Why's that?" Chris asked.

"Because our relationship has lasted distance, time, families, separation, and fighting, and he's still my best friend." Rory said longingly.

"I like that reason kiddo." Chris said looking at Lorelei.

Chris told Rory he would meet them at the restaurant and got in his car and left.

Lorelei walked away and started crying. She still loved Chris. She would probably always love Chris, but she loved Luke differently. She loved how dependable Luke was and how he still surprised her, day after day. She knew that she made the right decision in Luke.

Rory came up to her mom and gave her a hug. "Mom, I'm always here for you."

"Kid, I know you and Logan will make it, do you want to know why?"

"Why's that?" Rory asked.

"Because you look at him the way I look at Luke and he looks at you like you're the only one on earth when you're surrounded by a crowd of people. I think I first knew you two would get married at Grandma and Grandpa's wedding reception, the way you two couldn't keep your eyes off of each other."

Rory started tearing up then. Then Lorelei walked inside and Logan walked outside.

"Why the tears hun?"

"Because you're my best friend and soul mate" Rory said.

"Why is that a thing to be crying over?"

"It's not a bad cry, it's a good cry. It's a cry that all of my wishes and hopes have come true with you."

Logan grabbed her hand and they walked to the car.

The car ride there Logan thought of another reason why he loved her; she was completely tone deaf and didn't care. She would sing a song she loved at the top of her lungs. She was scanning stations when a favorite song of hers came on.

_If I could grant  
>You one wish<br>I'd wish you could see the way you kiss  
>Ooh, I love watching you<br>Baby  
>When you're driving me crazy<em>

_Ooh, I love the way you  
>Love the way you love me<br>There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
>Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me<br>I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
>The way you love<em>

_It's not right  
>It's not fair<br>What you're missing over there  
>Someday I'll find a way to show you<br>Just how lucky I am to know you_

_Ooh, I love the way you  
>Love the way you love me<br>There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
>Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me<br>I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
>The way you love me<em>

_You're the million reasons why  
>There's love reflecting in my eyes<em>

_Ooh, I love the way you  
>Love the way you love me <em>

_There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
>Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me<br>I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
>The way you love me<em>

They pulled into the restaurant and Logan pulled Rory over to him. "Trust me; this song is from me to you. You drive me crazy when I see you, and I plan on spending the rest of my life trying to find a way to show you how lucky I am to know you." He kissed her in front of everyone at the restaurant.

"So I say, after lunch with dad, we go to the old apartment."

"Ace, I love your way of thinking."

Logan told her that he still had their old apartment in New Haven. He couldn't get rid of it. Getting rid of it somehow made him feel as though he was getting rid of her and he couldn't do that. He knew she would be back with him one day.

Chris was waiting inside and had already gotten them a table. They had a great lunch, talked about the wedding; Chris said that whenever she needed anything for the wedding to let him know. He gave them $3000 then to pay for the invitations and make deposits wherever needed in New York. Chris asked how their jobs were going and what Logan did. They had a good 3 hour lunch. It was 4 by the time they were done and Chris had to leave.

"Rory, Logan before you leave I have an early wedding present to give to you." Chris said.

"Dad, the wedding is months away, you don't have to give us anything yet." Rory said.

"I know but I want to." With that he handed them an envelope with some papers.

"Don't open them here. Open them at home, or when you two are alone." Chris said. "Then call me and we'll talk."

"Okay dad. Love you. Tell Gigi I love her." Rory said.

"Later Chris, have a safe drive to Boston." Logan said.

"Bye you two; love you both." Chris said.

They all walked out the door together and got into their respective cars. Logan and Rory made their way to New Haven and decided to wait until they got home to open the envelope.

They got back to the apartment and the only difference was Henry wasn't there; he was with them in New York.

The bed was exactly the same as they left it all those months ago.

At 7 PM they were ready for dinner with Jess and Amanda. They agreed to meet at La Belau, a French restaurant in Hartford.

When they got there, Jess and a blond girl about Rory's height were waiting. They had already made reservations earlier that day so they could get seated right away, but Jess and Amanda decided to wait.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Logan asked giving Jess a guy hug and shaking Amanda's hand. "Hi, I'm Logan Huntzberger and this is my beautiful fiancé Rory."

"Hi, I'm Amanda Krementz, Jess's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Rory said, "Hey Dodger,"

"What's up Doogie?" Jess said and gave Rory a hug.

They all walked into the restaurant and got seated right away. They all sat down and ordered drinks.

"So Amanda, how did you and Jess meet?" Rory asked.

"Well we met and Trunchkin. I love hole in the wall bookstores and picked up a book and started reading it. Jess walked up and asked me what I thought of it. I loved it. I told him that and he said, 'no really, what do you think of it, don't say that just because I'm standing right here'. Then I looked at the back cover and realized that he was the author. We went out for coffee and the rest is history."

"That's so sweet. How long have you been together then?" Rory gushed.

"Well we had our one year about 3 weeks ago. We moved in together about 6 months ago, got an apartment in upper New York." Amanda was then cut off by Rory hitting Jess.

"Jess Mariano, why didn't you tell me you were living in New York? What happened to Trunchkin?"

"Well, we branched out and I run that branch." Jess said.

Then the waiter walked up and they looked up from the menus.

"Marty? You work here too? Geeze… just like in college, multiple jobs." Rory laughed.

"Well not all of us have a trust fund or rich spouse to fall back on." Marty said

"What the hell." Rory walked out.

Logan stood up and said, "I guess we'll take our business elsewhere, do you have any other jobs so that way we know not to bring our business there? I'm not going to make a big scene and get you fired, but we won't come back if you're working again."

They all walked out of the restaurant.

"So I'm still hungry, how does Chinese sound to everyone?" Rory said.

"Rory, I'm sorry about him." Logan said.

"Who was that?" Jess asked.

"Do you remember us telling you about naked guy? Well that's him. A few weeks before Rory and I became exclusive he asked her out and she rejected him. Then, their senior year he was dating one of her good friends and he pretended he didn't know her. It was a big blow up and caused Lucy not to trust or like Rory for a while." Logan explained.

"Geeze…the guy sounds like a d-bag. I'm glad you didn't end up with him." Jess said.

"He's always been uncomfortable around people with money." Rory said. "He wouldn't have lasted a day in my world."

They all made it to GoGaPan and had a great meal.

Rory and Logan formally invited them both to the wedding. When Amanda went to the bathroom, Rory joined her.

Logan and Jess:  
>"So dude, I like this newfound friendship." Logan said to Jess<p>

"So do I man, you're not the pompous prick I thought you were years ago." Jess said back.

"Well, back then I was. Losing Rory twice, losing millions of dollars, and everything being pulled from under me caused me to grow up… a lot." Logan said. "I almost didn't make it the 2nd time I lost her. I was an idiot."

"Well you and I both my friend." Jess said. "Amanda is my first serious relationship since her. I hope she's my last too. I decided I'm going to propose at Christmas."

"Dude, seriously?" Logan said. "That's awesome bro. Are you going to be in the Hallow?"

"Yes. I'm going to propose to her in the gazebo. She loves it in that crazy town. We're thinking of moving there eventually. I'm not sure about that yet but she likes that idea."

"That would be awesome. We're going to look at bigger places eventually in the city, but for now ours will do just fine."

"How big is it?"

"It's a 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom, couple of extra rooms including a movie room, and a rooftop deck."

"Ours is a 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom, extra room and walk out patio apartment."

Rory and Amanda

"So how do you like Stars Hallow?" Rory asked Amanda.

"I love it actually. Taylor is probably one of the most interesting people I've ever met. I love your mom too, we went to dinner together a few times"

"That's awesome."

"I just hope to go back."

"Well dating Jess I'm guessing you're going with him to my mom and his Uncle Luke's wedding."

"I hope we will be. He's so hard to read sometimes."

"I know what you mean. But he loves you. Trust me I can tell these things."

The girls got back to the table and the waiter cleaned up their plates. They all decided that they were ready to call it a night since they all had to drive to New York still. Just then Rory's phone rang.

"What? Oh my god. We're on our way. Honey we've got to go, now."

Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger!

Review


	15. I'll Be

Sorry about the cliffhanger not really but…

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine. The characters, not the story

"Rory, what happened?" Logan asked frantically "Jess, Amanda, we'll see you guys later."

Rory started crying. "Go to Boston. Dad…car wreck…not good… hospital…."

Logan rushed out of the parking lot and onto the highway. He grabbed Rory's cell out and called the last number that called her.

"Rory, honey, are you driving?" Grandma Hayden asked.

"Mrs. Hayden, this is Logan Huntzberger, Rory's fiancé. We're on our way to Boston. Is it Boston Memorial?"

"What happened?"

"Someone merged in front of him when he didn't notice. They found his car in a bank on the side of the road. They don't… they…." She couldn't say anymore.

"Don't worry Mrs. Hayden; we'll be there as soon as possible." He hung the phone up and looked at Rory.

"Rory, honey, breathe. Please baby. We'll be there in about an hour."

"Got to call mom." Rory managed to get out.

"I'll call her." Logan offered.

He got his phone out and called Lorelei's phone… voicemail. He called Luke's phone….voicemail. He called the inn… Michel answered.

"Independence Inn, Michel speaking."

"Michel, it's Logan, Rory's fiancé, is Lorelei there?"

"Yes she is but I'm not…"

"Michel, put her on now. This is an emergency."

"Oh my god, is Rory okay?" Michel said with concern in his voice.

"Please put her on."

He could her Michel running to the kitchen and handed Lorelei the phone.

"Hello?" Lorelei said confused.

"Lorelei, its Logan."

"Logan, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Chris was in a car wreck."

"How bad?"

"Bad. They don't know if he'll make it." He heard Rory cry harder then.

"Where is he?"

"Boston Memorial."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

An hour and a half later because of traffic, Logan and Rory were in Boston Memorial Parking Garage. Rory hadn't moved much the whole ride and ended up falling asleep in Logan's lap for about twenty minutes but it was a restless sleep. She didn't want anything to happen to her dad. They've gone through ups and downs but she still loved him.

Logan looked at her and just held her. He knew what she was going through. She didn't have the best relationship with him, like he didn't with his dad, but he didn't want anything to happen to his dad, just like she didn't want anything to happen to her dad. He got out of the car and opened her door. They walked up to the hospital together and went to the ICU where he was.

Gigi ran up to them and gave them both a big hug.

"Rory, Lougie what's happening? Why is everyone sad?" Gigi asked. "Grandma keeps crying. What's wrong Ro?"

"Let me talk to Grandma Hayden. Can you stay her with Logan?" "Logan," she said looking at Logan. "Can you stay with her? I want to talk to my grandma for a minute."

"Take your time Ace, Gigi and I will go to the café. Do you want a coffee?"

"Sure."

Logan and Gigi went to the café and Rory went to see her Grandma Hayden.

"Hello Grandmother. How is he?"

"They…" and she started crying harder.

Rory went to the doctor.

"Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore-Hayden, Christopher Hayden's daughter. How is he?"

"Hi, I'm Doctor Rossen. Why don't you sit down? They believe that he was cut off on the I9. The car flipped over 4 times and when they got to the scene of the accident. He was semi-conscious. They airlifted him here and we have done 4 surgeries on him but the internal bleeding was too much. I'm sorry. We couldn't save him. We have him on life support now so everyone can say their goodbyes but we are going to pull the cord tomorrow morning."

Rory started bawling then. "I can't breathe."

"We need to get some lorzapan here now."

A nurse with blond hair brought the medicine the doctor requested over and he injected Rory and she started breathing better.

"Is there anyone I can call?"

"Yes, Number 2 on my cell phone. Just dial it. It's my husband and he's getting food with my little sister."

"Okay."

Dr. Rossen called Logan.

"Ace, what's wrong?"

"Hi, this is Dr. Rossen."

"I'm on my way up doc."

Two minutes later Logan rushed to Rory who was sitting down with an oxygen mask on her face.

"Doctor what happened?"

"I'm sorry, I can't give information to anyone who's not family." The doctor said.

"Chris is my soon to be father in law, Rory here is my fiancé. My name is Logan Huntzberger. Please tell me something." Logan said frantically.

"Okay, but I recommend sitting." Then the doctor explained everything that he explained to Rory and Logan started crying. The Gigi screamed. They hadn't realized she was right behind him.

"Daddy, where is he? Daddy, where are you?" Gigi said crying. Logan rushed over to her and she started crying. "No Lougie, I want daddy."

Then they saw Lorelei walk in.

Gigi rushed over to Lorelei. "Auntie Lorelei, I don't know where daddy is. They said he didn't make it. Where is my daddy?"

Lorelei looked at Logan and he confirmed by nodding his head.

As soon as Gigi went to Lorelei, Logan went back to Rory and held her as she cried. He held her as she was crying. He comforted her.

Logan looked at her after she calmed down a little bit. "Honey, do you want to go see your dad?"

Rory looked at him; she truthfully hadn't thought of it but figured she needed to. "Yeah let's go now."

They walked hand in hand towards Chris's room which they found out was 102.

Rory stopped when she heard the monitor beep. Logan knew she would regret it if she didn't go so he nudged her in.

"I'm right here baby, I'll always be right here for you." Logan reassured her.

They walked into the room and Rory held her dads hand and started weeping. She let it go and turned into Logan's arm. He just held her and rubbed her hair. They walked out of the room and decided to get a couple of hotel reservations for themselves, Lorelei, Gigi, and Grandma Hayden.

Logan made the reservations and ended up getting a suite instead for all of them to share. He told her grandma and they all just sat there with each other for a while. They cried together, laughed together, cried some more. Lorelei the entire night was quiet

Logan's phone started ringing and he went to answer it. He called his dad earlier that day to explain that he would be into work for a few days and he was calling back.

"Hey dad." Logan answered.

"Logan, why are you missing work?" Mitchum asked in a gruff voice.

"Christopher Hayden, Rory's dad, was in a major car accident and he's not going to make it."

His dad was silent. "Son, take care of Rory first, then your job second."

"I always will."

"I mean it son, don't become me and your mom. You two have something special and in our world that comes once in a lifetime. Don't let it pass like others have."

"I promise dad, I won't. I love you."

"I love you too son. Now get back to Rory."

"Okay dad."

He hung the phone up and started crying harder than he had before. His dad never told him he loved him before with the compassion he just did. He walked over to Rory and they held each other.

The next morning:

None of them slept at the hotel. They all stayed at the hospital. Emily and Richard joined them at 7 AM with breakfast but no one was hungry. .At 9 AM the doctors came over to everyone and said that there was no improvement but it was worse. They were going to pull the cord at 10 AM so if anyone wanted to see him, to go now.

They all walked into the room together.

"I can't believe we're all here together." Grandma Hayden said.

"Why does daddy have to go away?" Gigi asked voice full of sorrow and eyes full of tears.

"Daddy is going to a better place, a place with no more tears. We'll never forget about him." Rory answered simply.

"Christopher, you were the best friend I've ever had." Lorelei said and then started crying more. She cried into her dads shoulder and her dad comforted her.

"Christopher will always be one of the finest young men that I have met." Richard said.

"He might not have always been there for me but I know he always loved me." Rory said.

"Rory, his biggest regret in life was not seeing you grow up. And now he's going to miss…" Grandma Hayden said as she trailed off crying.

"He encouraged me to keep Rory, love her, and never let go. I'll never forget the last words he spoke." Logan said.

They just kept spouting off more memories; Lorelei, Richard, Emily, and Grandma Hayden more than anyone else.

Ten AM came quick. The doctors came in and pronounced him dead at 10:01 AM.

The group went to the hotel room around noon because they all needed sleep. Logan woke up around 5 and called Colin and Finn because he needed them and he knew Rory needed the girls. The adults left around 7 and the group arrived around 8.

Rory just sat with the girls and they all cried together. Logan and the guys sat and watched a movie. He didn't know what to do. Rory didn't say a word all day. He didn't know how to comfort her. He felt horrible because his fiancé was crying and he didn't know what to do. Around 10 she came up to him and sat on his lap and curled up with him. He held her while she slept. The boys took the girls to bed right around that time and Logan carried Rory to bed so she could sleep. He went to take her clothes off so she would be more comfortable and she looked at him and said she wanted to sleep.

He hummed one of her favorite songs so she could sleep.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
>Stop me and steal my breath.<br>And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
>Never revealing their depth.<br>Tell me that we belong together,  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated,  
>I'll hang from your lips,<br>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.<p>

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
>As we lie awake in my bed.<br>You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
>My love is alive - not dead.<br>Tell me that we belong together.  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated,  
>I'll hang from your lips,<br>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
>I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said<p>

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your...<br>I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.<p>

The greatest fan of your life.  
>...greatest fan of your life.<p> 


End file.
